First Impressions
by professor lazyass
Summary: Sikowitz orders the gang to show around some new students, which leads to much more than anyone was expecting. / / Multi-chap \ \ Collab with Another Dead Hero


_Jade's POV_

"Beck… Beck, c'mon…" I push him, and then push him again. He rolls off the bed and lands with a thud. I smirk against the pillow as he shoots up, and then glares at me.

I smile, and say, "You wouldn't get up."

Beck scoffs and stands up, stretching out, "Well you didn't have to shove me off the bed and make me plummet to the floor. Seriously. I'll never forgive you." I snort and sit up, while Beck walks over to the toaster to make waffles again. I hang off the side of the bed upside down and frown. He makes waffles every morning. If I eat one more I'm going to throw up on him, repeatedly. I grin, and get back to the subject.

"Of course you will, I'm just that awesome."

I practically feel Beck rolling his eyes, and he moves to the dresser. I sigh and roll over, then swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. Beck pulls out another flannel, this time yellow and plaid as usual, and some jeans. He walks into the bathroom and changes, and when he's done I do the same. Beck smiles when the waffles are done, and hands on out to me. I groan and tear it out of his hands, and rip off some bread angrily.

Okay, maybe it isn't that bad… but whatever.

The rest of the morning is a blur, and Sikowitz comes crawling through during third period.

He falls to the ground and I raise my eyebrows, while he stands up and pulls out a coconut from his pocket. He drinks it for about ten seconds straight, and then smiles.

"Ah…" His face turns serious, and then he points at me, Beck, Tori (gross), Cat, Robbie, and Andre.

"You six!" He points to the doorway, "Out to the front doors, pronto!"

We look at each other, and Sikowitz yells for us to get out again. We all stand up and mutter, Andre the most offended.

"O—Okay, then!"

I roll my eyes.

/ /

"There's nothing here!"

I glare at Tori, who looks exasperated.

"Really? Wow, thanks, Tori—thanks for the reminder!"

Tori sticks her tongue out at me and Beck squeezes my hand and whispers.

"Be nice."

"But she—"

"Be. Nice."

He looks at me and says this like he's scolding some stupid toddler. I mumble and cross my arms, and he smiles.

"Good girl."

"Don't push it."

"Who loves you?" 

"You,"

"Who do I love?"

"Having fun?"

"Till now, yes."

Andre stuffs his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth on his heels.

"So, why we—"

"Mom, Mom—yeah, I know—okay! Uh huh… yes, Mom—okay, bye!"

I hear a groan and everyone looks at the door, as if waiting. A girl with black hair walks in, wearing a baseball tee and baggy camo pants. I glance at Cat, and she's cocking her head, her doe eyes filled with curiosity. I smirk and look back at the girl, who shifts her feet. I look down at them, and notice she's wearing combat boots. Nice.

"Uh…"

I look back up, and Cat smiles. She waves, oblivious to the other girl's extremely red face.

"I'm Cat!"

The girl scratches the back of her head, "Marcy…"

The tension is heavy in the air, and Andre clears his throat.

"So is this what Sikowitz wanted us to see…?"

Marcy looks confused, and bites her lip. Cat continues smiling and says, "You're eyes are orange."

"Uh, yeah, they are."

Cat squeals, and jumps up and down.

"That's so cool! Why are you here?"

Cat continues grinning like mad and I perk up, wondering the same thing.

"Visual Arts, I guess. I got a scholarship, so, uh, yeah."

"That's awesome!" Cat laughs, "What else can you do?"

"Juggle…?"

"Oh em gee!" Cat squeals again, and snatches some pens out of Robbie's hand.

"Hey!"

She ignores him, and shoves them in Marcy's hands.

"Juggle!"

Marcy looks at her weirdly, and then right when she's about to throw them in the air, there's a bang.

"Shit!"

Everyone looks behind her, and a guy with black hair comes stumbling though the doors. He's in pain, so he obviously fell. He doesn't notice us, and tends to his ankle. Cat scrunches her nose at his bloody-looking band t-shirt, and I smirk, 3 Inches of Blood, love that band. He looks up, and his mouth hangs open.

"Um… Hey…?"

**/ / **

_Zakk's POV_

Basic morning for me, wake up, shower, get dressed, drive in my pickup truck, eat breakfast at whatever fast food joint I can find, but now, instead of heading to the crappy high school I used to go to, I turned to the left. I was going to Hollywood Arts, a fancy looking joint, lots of talented people here—wait till they see me.

I was told I had to go to the front doors for some reason after going to the office and getting my class times and stuff. I walked towards it and was stopped by some weird blond haired dude with glasses. "Hey, you're new here, right?"

"Yeah…" I answered, not knowing where this was going. "Why?"

"Are you related to any past presidents?" He asks me, what the hell?

"No…" I answer.

"Good day then." He said before suddenly dancing away disco dancing style. Talk about weird.

So i go back to walking to the front door, but I tripped by mistake and ended up falling though the front doors and falling on my knee in pain. "Shit!"

After checking up on my knee, which i might add is hurting like hell, i looked up and first thing i see is this red headed (Not natural, talking dyed and such) girl who doesn't seem to be a fan of my shirt, not that bad... Just a sleeveless "3 Inches Of Blood" shirt with the Goatrider knight having a sword in hand with a head impaled on it, Jesus…

But I'm shocked at her beauty, so I say the first thing to pop out of my mouth.

"Um… Hey…" Not the best thing to say, but better than nothing.

"Ah... Hi." She says back; think she's scared of me, of course.

"Don't be so silent, Little Red." The one black kid (Not racist) said to her smiling as the girl nicknamed 'Little Red" put out her hand.

"Hi... I'm Cat…," She mutters; eyes still on shirt.

I smiled and shake her hand. "Name's Zakk Blythe madam, at your service."

"WHAT'S THAT SURPOSED TO MEAN?" She yells shocking me before the goth looking chick comes up to me and gets me up. Damn she's strong.

"Don't worry, you'd get used to it..." She smirks before walking back to the suave looking mo-fo. "I'm Jade, this is Beck."

"Hey man." Beck says waving at me to which I wave, getting calmed.

"That's Tori and Andre." Jade says pointing to a brunette (she scowls when she looks at her), maybe latino, can't tell, and the black kid who give their "Hi," and "Hey,"

I then noticed the nerdy looking dude with the puppet and point. "Who's the dude with the dummy?"

"I'm Rex and this is my Dummy Robbie." The puppet says, seems like we got a ventriloquist here, pointing to Robbie who seems offended at the Dummy's words.

"I'm not the dummy!" He says back before looking at me. "And he's not a dummy!"

Confused out of hell I look at Marcy, who i met earlier—nice chick—and ask her a simple question. "Why the fuck are we here again?"

"I don't... know." She mutters before turning back to Cat and the two keep talking to each other, Cat waving her arms as Marcy looks amused, leaving me with the others.

"So, what you here for?" Tori asks, to which I shrug.

"I'm here cause seems the Dean here liked my singing and guitar playing." I respond getting the guitar case I had with me and taking out my guitar, a beautiful red Dean ML guitar with a Confederate Flag decal on it. They looked and liked what they seen, mostly Jade.

"Well ain't that sick, take it you're metal?" She asks, what gave it away, the shirt? "Shirt gives it away." Smart and snippy, liking this chick, to bad by the looks of things, she's taken.

"Yes I am."

I hear an exasperated: "_Do not_ touch the narwhale!" and a slam of a door. We all look up, and see a hippy-looking guy with no shoes on and curly hair jogging down the hallway. He gives Marcy and I a smile, and takes out a coconut from his pocket.

"Hey Mr. Sikowitz," Cat asks, tearing her gaze away from Marcy for a bit to the teacher who was sipping milk out of the coconut. "So why are we here?"

**/ / **

_Marcy's POV_

Today started out like an average day. I got up, got dressed, yelled at Mom to wake up, and got into my beat up 90s Mustang. But instead of turning to the left to head to my old high school, I turned right. I'm going to Hollywood Arts, now—you know, that huge school that you have to go to if you want to be anywhere with art? Yep, that's the one. Apparently the visual arts scout went to the art competition at my old school, where I entered my butterfly painting. I guess he liked it, because he came up to me and gave me some card. I showed my mom and she just shrugged, took in another swig of beer, and signed some papers. So yeah… here I am now, heading to the front foyer with my things, fighting with my mom. I groan and give her a hurried goodbye and hang up.

I walk through the door, not really knowing what to expect. I'm surprised by the bright lockers and colorful walls, and then I notice the group of people leaning against the lockers.

There's a black guy muttering to himself about a crazy teacher, a goth-looking chick snapping at a peppy brunette, her arm slung around some dude who looks like Aladdin, and some nerdy guy with a puppet. I tug at my shirt, and look around, before spotting _her._ My mouth drops open, and I gasp. She's leaning against the lockers on her side, talking animatedly to the goth chick, her arms waving around. She has pretty, cute eyes and gorgeous almost-pink red hair. She smiles, and it's the most—whoa. Hold it. I _don't_ like girls… Sure, maybe I kind of thought that that one cheerleader was _really_ hot, and maybe I've never really wanted to go out with a guy… but that could mean anything!

I internally groan, and decide to forget about being gay and look at the girl some more. I bite my lip, before clearing my throat. They all stop talking, and look at me. I blush and shift my feet.

"Uh…"

The pretty girl skips up to me and waves.

"Hi! I'm Cat!"

I swallow and grin at her, "Marcy."

Cat keeps on looking at me, smiling. I try not to smile back and the black guy clears his throat, "Is this what Sikowitz wanted us to see…?"

I furrow my eyebrows and look at him. Sikowitz?

I'm about to open my mouth and ask something, before Cat cuts me off.

"You're eyes are orange."

I look back at her, and her eyes are boring into mine. I gulp and bite my lip, saying: "Uh, yeah. They are…" Cat squeals, jumping up and down.

"That's so cool!" She cocks her head cutely, "So why are you here?"

I shrug sheepishly, looking down.

"Visual Arts, I guess. I got in on a scholarship…"

"That's awesome! What else can you do?"

I shrug and say: "Juggle…?"

"Oh em gee!" Cat squeals, and steals some pens from the puppet guy, before stuffing them into my hands. She orders me to juggle, and just when I'm about to throw them up in the air, there's a huge bang.

"Shit!"

Everyone freezes and looks over my shoulder. I blush, and do the same, spotting an emo-looking dude with a gore-y tee on. He finally notices all of us and looks up, his mouth hanging open.

"Um… Hey…?"

**/ /**

André's POV

Waking up as my alarm beeped, I turned it off and got off my bed. Another great day. Then I started hearing Grandma yelling about the ringing sound again. Love her and all, but all hope for her getting her mind back, gone. So I get in the shower, get myself clean, then get dressed.

Been feeling good for some reason, have been told that if you feel as great as you do in the morning as you do later, you know something good would happen.

Then again, person who told me this happens to be walk barefoot (Everywhere) and drink coconut milk cause it 'gives him visions', so kinda sketchy on that part.

Anyways, I get my stuff packed, say bye to my Grandma, who warns me about the Government gnomes and get in my 2007 Camero and roll out to Hollywood Arts.

When I go there, I greeted and chilled with all my friends and got to doing school stuff.

Third Period is where everything got… Weird… Waiting for acting class to begin, Sikowitz comes walking in… And falls to the ground… Yes, that's normal… With him.

He then stands up and whips out a coconut from his pocket. He drinks it for about ten seconds, and then smiles. Man must love his coconut milk.

"Ah…" He says, face going serious, and then he points at me, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade.

"You six!" He points to the doorway, "Out to the front doors, pronto!"  
We look at each other, and Sikowitz yells for us to get out again. We all stand up and mutter, didn't feel right just randomly getting yelled at.

"O—Okay, then!" I say back walking past him, what the hell?

/ /

"There's nothing here!"

I look to see Tori, after said girl said that, starting being snipped at by Jade, who ends up getting calmed down by Beck.

Wish I can learn that whenever Grandma goes on her Bingo binges.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I start rocks back and forth on my heels, curious. "So, why we—"

"Mom, Mom—yeah, I know—okay! Uh huh… yes, Mom—okay, bye!"  
I hear a groan, female and I along with everyone else look at the door to see a girl with black hair walking in, wearing a baseball tee and baggy camo pants. I notice Cat and she's tilting her head, her eyes filled with curiosity. I'm still curious and watch this girl as Cat starts looking at her. "Uh…"

Cat seems to smile. She waves, doesn't seem to notice the other girl's extremely red face. "I'm Cat!"

The girl scratches the back of her head, "Marcy…"

Silence is very clear in the air, so I decide to be the one to break it, so I clear my throat.

"So is this what Sikowitz wanted us to see…?"

Marcy seems confused, and bites her lip. Cat continues smiling and says, "You're eyes are orange."

"Uh, yeah, they are."

Cat squeals, and jumps up and down. "That's so cool! Why are you here?"

Cat continues grinning like mad and I'm curious myself here, wondering the same thing. "Visual Arts, I guess. I got a scholarship, so, uh, yeah."

"That's awesome!" Cat laughs, "What else can you do?"

"Juggle…?"

"Oh em gee!" Cat squeals again, and snatches some pens out of Robbie's hand.

"Hey!" He yells, making me snicker—Cat can be so random.

She ignores him, then goes and shoves them in Marcy's hands. "Juggle!"

Marcy then looks at her weirdly, and then right when she's about to throw them in the air, there's a bang, hard one too.

"Shit!"

All of us goes and look behind Marcy, and a guy with black hair comes stumbling through the doors; looks to be in pain, so he clearly fell. He doesn't seem to notice us, and tends to his ankle. I notice Little Red (Cat) seems to be frightened a bit at the boy, mostly by the bloody art on his t-shirt, definitely a metal music fan, not my cup of tea, but I respect it. The guy looks up, and his mouth hangs open, seemingly at Cat.

"Um… Hey…" Is all he said, could be more, but hey, first impressions.

"Ah... Hi." Cat says back, she was jumpy for Marcy, but I guess she's shy around him.

"Don't be so silent, Little Red." I say with a smile to her pointing at him. Luckily she does so.

"Hi... I'm Cat…," She mutters, eyes still on shirt.

The guy smiled and shook her hand. "Name's Zakk Blythe madam, at your service."

"WHAT'S THAT SURPOSED TO MEAN?" She suddenly yells, freaking Zakk out, but then Jade went over and got him. Was she being nice to him?

"Don't worry, you'd get used to it..." She smirks to him before walking back to Beck. "I'm Jade, this is Beck."

"Hey man." Beck says waving at Zakk which he did back, seeming to calm down a bit.

"That's Tori and Andre." Jade says pointing me and Tori (though she scowled when she looked at Tori. Jade _can_ be a gank…), and we give our "Hi," and "Hey."

Zakk then seen Robbie and Rex and pointed at them. "Who's the dude with the dummy?"

"I'm Rex and this is my Dummy Robbie." Robbie says though Rex as he points Rex's arm at himself as he was Robbie offended at the choice of words.

"I'm not the dummy!" He says back before looking at Zakk. "And he's not a dummy!"

Zakk is now puzzled and looks at Marcy. "Why the fuck are we here again?" Man, this guy uses a lot of bad words.

"I don't... know." She mutters before going back to Cat and the two keep talking to each other, Cat waving her arms as Marcy looks amused, leaving Zakk with us.

"So, what you here for…?" Tori asks to which Zakk shrugs as he gets a guitar case out and starts opening it up.

"I'm here cause seems the Dean here liked my singing and guitar playing." He responded taking out a nice looking red Dean ML guitar with a Confederate Flag decal on it.

It was nice looking, but the flag kinda irked me a bit, not because I thought it was racist (which I don't think Zakk is), but because he didn't seem like he was from down South, maybe lost his accent.

"Well ain't that sick, take it you're metal?" Jade asks, seeming to be pleased with Zakk before pointing at the shirt he had on, smirking. "Shirt gives it away."

"Yes I am." he responses.

Then Sikowitz comes slamming in though the door. "Do not touch the narwhale." He says before giving a smile at Marcy and Zakk.

"Hey Mr. Sikowitz," Cat asks finally looking away from Marcy for a bit to him as he took out a coconut and started sipping milk out of it. "Why are we here?"

"I'm glad you finally asked," Sikowitz responded.

"We've been asking for _10 minutes_." Jade shot back. Man, girl knows when to fire away.

"Not the point." He says before sipping again. "I was told by the coconut juice that you six have to show these new students around."

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"And how the hell does coconut juice give you visions." Zakk also asked, clearly confused with Sikowitz.

"In reverse order, two; none of your business and one; that's for me to know and you all to figure out on your own." He explained before walking off. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get a candy bar, not the Wadzo's, the chewy center makes my belly like doody." Then he was gone, leaving me and the others to look at Marcy and Zakk. 

"Okay, so shows who?" Beck asks.

**/ / **

_**would you like fries with that**_**: **Sometimes I wonder how much stuff I can really handle at one time… Don't worry, I'm finally out of Writer's Block (thank God), and can now write up another chapter for _Reversed. _Please don't rush me! D: It takes a lot of time for me to do stuff. _Gosh._ (Just kidding.)

Anyways, uh, yeah… Hope you guys had an awesome new year, and I forgot what I was—nevermind.

This chapter took about a _MONTH._ Now that we have the plot [kind of] laid out we'll hopefully move faster… but collabs take time. Just saying.

_**Another Dead Hero: **_I know, shocking. Me helping out on a Victorious fanfic, but I'm a fan of the show, it's funny. So me and Would you talked and decided to do this, I'm the creator of Zakk and I helped co-write this. So enjoy, if not, then go jump in a well, kidding... Ok, maybe not.

**Notice any mistakes? Tell us! And please **_**review! **_**We've worked hard! ^^ **


End file.
